There are numerous applications where a requirement exists for a locking cable connector, the two portions or elements of which cannot be separated regardless of the force applied to the cable (i.e. the force required to separate the connector elements being greater than the force required to break the cable or connector) when the connector is in a locked condition. The connector should, however, have a simple unlocking mechanism which, when operated, permits the elements to be easily separated. In one such application, an element which is to be dropped from, for example an airplane, is not to have its electrical connection with the carrier broken as a result of normal shocks, vibration or the like, but is to have this connection easily broken when the element is dropped. For such an application, the lock releasing element may be connected to and operated by a lanyard which is pulled to operate the release mechanism when the device is dropped.
While a limited number of connectors adapted for operation as indicated above are presently available, these connectors have generally been relatively bulky, complex and expensive. Some, while easily releasable, have been subject to possible improper mating or have been difficult to mate. This is particularly true in at least one connector where the mating operation works against the release mechanism, making mating difficult in applications where a high release force is required. Standard locking connectors normally utilize a screw thread or other mechanism requiring a twisting action for connect or disconnect. Such a mechanism is, however, incompatible with lanyard release which requires a pulling action for disconnect. Further, the complexity of existing locking connectors makes it difficult to miniaturize these connectors for critical space applications.
A need therefore exists for a simple, compact, low cost locking electrical connector which may be easily and accurately mated, while being adapted for pulling action lanyard release. The force required for release should be easily adjustable over a wide range without adversely effecting the mating operation.